


Missing You

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble-esque, F/F, Please Don't Kill Me, but sadness too, fluffy babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Krista feel about Ymir?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

"Good night, Krista." Armin bid me good night as we went back to our cabins. I waved at him and smiled before turning to make my way back to you. I hadn't seen you all day; you'd been too busy helping Marco out with something. I felt lonely without you beside me, teasing me. I'd missed you all day.

But, all that loneliness, all those melancholy feelings disappeared when I opened the door to the cabin and you threw my night clothes at me.

"Get dressed and come cuddle with me," you'd ordered as you laid down on my bunk. I smiled, stripping off my shirt to pull the nightgown over my head. I slid my pants down my legs and threw my clothes into the pile of growing dirty laundry. We'd all have to do it this weekend or something. I climbed into bed so that we could pretend to be asleep by the time Mikasa and Sasha returned from dinner. I laid on my side to face you and you winked at me.

"I missed you today." I confessed as you took my hand in your own. You smiled sheepishly and apologized, but I shut you up with a quick peck on the lips. "Don't apologize. Just... hold me."

And you did.

 

* * *

 

 

I stared up at the stars, wondering where you were right now. Whether or not Bertholdt and Reiner had hurt you in any manner. Or if you even still loved me. I intertwined my hands together and closed my eyes, pretending I was holding you hand instead of my own.

"I missed you today..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! I'll take some criticism but please no evil flames.


End file.
